Why Him?
by CottonCandyGal
Summary: "Want to know why I changed?" He asked. She nodded slowly and carefully her red curls bouncing up and down. "Because of you." She gasped.
1. Milo

He watched her as she walked to him her gorgeous sea green eyes lighting up as when she spotted him. Her sunflower yellow and rose red dress shimmered in the light as she ran towards him her arms flung open wide. Oscar closed his blue locker door a smile lighting up his face he hugged her and twirled her around. Bea's smile radiating passion and joy.

Milo felt like he got punched in the gut as he watched the happy reunion of the couple. He couldn't help but feel like he should be where Oscar was. Why his _brother_ but not him? Milo had been watching this for a couple of years. And for a couple of years his heart kept breaking over and over. He kept imagining running his hand through her silky red hair, and kissing her red lips that made reminded him of apples.

Milo was no longer the funny, annoying, and crazy person, but a more serious, dark, and depressing person. He always ended up crying at night or in the men's bathroom at school in between classes. People called him gloomy or emo because he no longer wore his deep blue and sky blue shirt any more with casual jeans. Instead a midnight black V-neck shirt and a black hoodie. His skin became white and pale no longer with a bluish hue. He wore black shoes with dull white laces and black jeans.

He remembered the day Bea stared going out with Oscar. _No, don't try to remember. She doesn't care about one kiss we shared._ Milo scolded himself. Oscar's voice brought him back to life. Those words made Milo want to cry but he stood and waited for them to go to class so they wouldn't see him get bullied by Jocktopus and his lackeys.

"I missed you," Oscar murmured his brown locks hair getting into his gleaming brown eyes. Bea looked up at him and past him to where Milo was waiting by the shadows and the blue lockers. His heart started to thump and race.

"I missed you to," Bea said her eyes locked on Milo's. She gave a small half smile before turning back up to Oscar's caramel eyes and pale, thin lips. She gave a small kiss before stalking off. As she walked past Milo she whispered something only he heard.

"Meet me at the gym at the end of school." Milo's heart began to race even faster than before. She noticed him! Oscar walked back to Bea and put his arm around her waist and they went to class.

Milo leaned against the wall for support. Maybe she did remember the kiss. After all she did want to see him. Milo picked up his black bag with his named stitched in silver lettering and walked to class ignoring names like emo, loser, Goth, and freak. He just pretended nothing was going on and had a smile plastered on his face.

Milo took his respective spot in the back next to nobody and pulled out his iPod. He closed his eyes and began to tap a techno beat. He ignored the teachers and Principle Stickler. By drowning them out with his music. Finally at four after school Milo walked into the gym his black shoes squeaking and echoing due to the large ceiling. He walked through the door looking for a flash of red hair and forest green eyes. He sat down on the bleachers thinking about what he would say when he saw her.

"Milo! You came!" Milo stopped thinking and turned only to face a gorgeous girl with the most amazing voice and acting skills he had ever seen. The girl he wanted to put his arms around everyday and kiss every moment. His pale red on her rosy pink ones.

"I'm sorry Milo, I really am for not talking to you." He yearned to hear that voice every day. His arms around her waist and his lips on her rosy pink ones.

"Bea," He whispered. The girl in front of him smiled showing off her pearl white ones and hugged him. At first Milo stiffened then relaxed into her embrace. He slowly hugged her back a sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm so sorry Milo, I really am." She replied and dropped her arms and looked at him and said the words he wished to hear every living moment. "I miss you."

"What about your boyfriend?" Milo asked trying to keep the venom out of his words while talking about his brother.

"Oscar misses you too. You changed Milo. I miss the old Milo." She pleaded tears threating to fall.

"Want to know why I changed?" Milo asked Bea. She nodded slowly and carefully her red curls bouncing up and down.

"Because of you." Bea gasped.

"Me?" She replied slowly as tears leaked from her eyes. Milo nodded tears began to slip from his eyes slowly falling.

"I love you so much Bea!" Milo cried angrily. "It hurts so much to see you with my brother! I can't take it anymore! I've put up with it for to long!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Bea wailed. Milo's hard feature softened and he placed a finger underneath Bea's chin. She looked up into his aqua blue eyes and he looked into her grass green ones. Both of their eyes swimming with different emotions.

Milo didn't know what pushed him to do it but he placed his lips on hers. Her arms snaked up his back to his neck giving him goose bumps. He lowered his arms to her waist. It felt like fireworks were going off inside his mouth. They both slowly pulled away gasping for air.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it," Milo stuttered feeling not sorry at but the complete opposite.

"I have to go." Bea ran out of the gym her eyes puffy and her cheeks all red. Milo slowly at back down to the bleachers touching his lips as if making sure he had kissed Bea.

"Why _him_ and not me?" Milo asked himself before picking up his stuff and walking home where he would have to face his brother. _Oscar_.


	2. The Flashbacks Started

**OKAY! Sorry I took SOOOOOO long! I had to get some inspiration! Plz review they make me update faster! School is also getting on my nerves! But enough of my talking! On to the stories! - After the reviews!**

**Thx to  
DRUM ROLL PLZ!**

**CrazyEnchancerdirectionergir l8: Thx! Sorry it took so long!**

**Guest: I know right! Poor Milo!**

**SamxJazzlover23: You have to feel some sympathy for Milo he loves Bea but he can't because she's with Oscar.**

**NOW THE STORY!**

Milo walked slowly back home touching his fingers to his mouth that still burned with the sweet kiss. It hurt to see his brother and Bea together. It hurt to see Oscar get his girl. Milo's thoughts began to take over him as a flashback started.

**Flashback**

_"Milo! Guess what!" Bea squealed in Milo's ear as he was walking out the door with his friends. He turned around to see Bea's grinning smile. All of a sudden Milo felt self-conscious._

_ "Hey Bea there was something I wanted to tell you-" Milo began to tell her but Bea went on like he hadn't said anything._

_ "Oscar asked me out!" She squealed. Milo stopped smiling and tears sprung into eyes. Then Bea looked at him with a confused face._

_ "Milo?" Milo looked into Bea's eyes and concluded that she was happy._

_ "Congrats." His voice cracked and he kept his head down._

_ "I have to go now." Milo informed Bea. She nodded and watched him walk away._

_ That night he heard his phone ringing next to him while he cried on his bed. As soon as he had gotten home his sat down and the tears began to make their way down to his cheeks. Milo cleared his throat before talking to the mystery person._

_ "Hello?" He asked._

_ "Milo it's Oscar." Milo curled his lip in distaste. Anger pulsed through his blood and all he saw was red. Milo took in a deep breathe before replying._

_ "What do you want?" He said sharply._

_ "You need to leave the house bro."_

"What!"_ Milo said venom slipping into his words._

_ "Why!" Milo exclaimed._

_ "Bea's coming over after were done here and you need to leave. I want to spend some alone time." Oscar said this like he was asking what dinner was going to be. Milo fumed after hearing this. He was tired of hearing this that felt_

_ "No."_

_ "Milo!" Oscar's voice went up a few octaves. It was obvious that Oscar was furious. Milo smiled at the thought. He closed his phone and turned so that his face was in his pillow. A few minutes latter he heard the front door open and close. They were home. Milo dreaded this moment when they would come home and cuddle together. The thought made Milo want to throw up._

No use sitting here and doing nothing,_ Milo thought to himself. He walked out of the small, confined room and into the living room where the television was. And THEM._

_ "Hello Milo!" exclaimed Bea. Milo only waved and her face fell slightly. He sat down next to them on the couch next to Bea causing Oscar to fall off and onto his butt on the carpet. Oscar quickly stood up and recovered like nothing happened. When Bea wasn't looking he shot a glare at Milo who only shrugged._

_ "I'm going to get popcorn and some sodas." Oscar announced to Milo and his girlfriend. _

_ Milo grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels stopping at a scary movie. Oscar had some trouble with the popcorn and started cursing, but neither Milo nor Bea got up to help. Then Oscar burned himself trying to open the bag. They heard him again moving around trying to get to the bathroom and then the sink turned on._

_ Milo looked down on Bea as she looked up at him and their lips collided. Milo knew he should pull away but neither did. They slowly pulled away looking at each other but jumped away when Oscar came back with two root beers and one bag of popcorn lightly salted with butter covering it. Milo glared at Oscar when he turned away. He then walked back into his dark room as the sunlight slowly leaked out just like his tears._

**Normal**

The flashback brought him kneeling to the ground in pain. He wanted so badly to cry but he was sick of crying. He took out his iPhone and scrolled through his contacts. He selected one and began to text her.

_** 'meet me the gym 2marrow. k?**_**'** Milo texted Bea.

_** 'k'**_was his answer.

"Yes!" Milo yelled pumping his fist and doing a little dance while earning stares.

"Umm . . . Go back to what you were doing!" He shouted and blushed. He walked home with a spring in his step. He opened the door to his house ignoring Oscar with a big smile on his face.

"What's with you?" Oscar asked. Milo grinned wickedly.

"Nothing," Milo replied taking out something from the closet he said he would never look at again and went down to his room. He laid out the items of clothing he had.

A blue shirt lay there next to some blue hair dye and a pair of worn jeans. Milo smiled. For once in his life he couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

**So what will happen next? R&R for me to update faster! Plz it doesn't take long! Well UNTILL NEXT TIME! CottonCandyGal signing off.**


	3. Sweet Kisses

Walking into school had never been harder. Kids stared at him as he walked by, rumors and whispers flew by him. He shot grins to girls who looked like barbie dolls. Phone numbers were shoved in his face, stuffed in his locker, and slipped into his hands. Milo wanted to bang his head continuously against the wall in annoyance. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

He walked up to Bea's locker, his confidence was fading quickly. Bea was walking away with her friends and Oscar as they whispered nonsense back and forth. Milo walked into the men's bathroom and splashed water on his face before rubbing it off.

Milo was sick of crying, the days of running away like a coward, the wasted hours of hiding in his room listening to depressing music. _I'm never going through that again,_ Milo swore.

During the say Milo started conversations instead of shutting them down. He was filled with mixed emotions, a few of them including surprise, shock, mischievous, etc. The day went too slowly, each minute that ticked away felt like a hour. Somehow the end of the day came, walking to the gym with butterflies in his stomach. As he approached the room he heard mumbled words that were undeciperable.

"Look Oscar, your the sweetest guy I've ever met, but I don't think we're right for each other." Bea said quickly trying to avoid Oscar's penatrating stare.

"Bea . . ." Oscar trailed off at a loss of words. His face showed dispair, hurt, and anger. "Who is it?"

"W-What do you mean?" Bea stuttered trying to pull her hands away from Oscar's tight grip.

"It's _him_, isn't it?" Oscar muttered. "You know, Milo." Oscar looked defeated and worn out. Bea bowed her head.

"Yes," Came a muffled voice. Oscar dropped her hands ruffly and stood up.

"Bye Bea, But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." Oscar suddenly said sharply causing Bea to break down and bawl. Milo wanted to punch him for making her cry._ What kind of nerve does he have?_

Oscar left out the side door to the gym, opposite to Milo. Milo glanced at Bea and scrambled to her pettie figure huddled. He held her close to his heart as she cried. She soaked his shirt with her tears but he made no movement. He gently rocked her until her cries stopped and she fell silent.

"I'm so sorry Milo!" Bea wailed.

"I forgive you," Milo stated without a second thought. Did he _really_ forgive her? After she went out with her brother and ignored him for half a year? The logical answer would be no, but Milo never was good at school.

"Y-You do?" Bea snuffled. Salty tears slid down her cheeks and he kissed them away.

"Of course I do," Milo mumbled as he brought Bea in for one last sweet kiss.

**A/N OMG FINALLY DONE! I hope you enjoyed this book. I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO: ItsOurTime because they got me back into writing this story for yall'! Srry for not updating yesterday my internet was down :/ but now its back up ^_^ its now 2:00 and I'm exhausted! Night'!**


End file.
